Two New Scouts
by Malani Yamano
Summary: In this story two new people arrive and the Scouts become acquaintances. Little do they know that Haruka nd Michiru are actually Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. THis is the first time I am attempting to write a Sailor Moon fan fic hope u enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Two New Scouts

Ch. 1

"A New Face in Town"

Usagi was at the table talking to Minako about a new cute guy they saw at the arcade yesterday. Ami was eating and listening in on the conversation. Minako blushed as she continued.

"We should go to the arcade after school today. Maybe the hunk will be there. Hey Ami want to join us?"

Ami sighed.

"Do you think that is wise Mina? We have a study group at Rei's. You forget this is our last at Juuban Junior High School. We have High School entrance exams, and all have to pass to go to the same High School. "

Minako didn't like that and called Rei that they will be late. Rei wasn't happy about that and hung up her cell. The school bell rang, and Minako dragged Usagi to the arcade. Minako looked around and didn't see Haruka, so she decided to play the game. Then she challenged Usagi.

The race ended and both girls heard a chuckle. Minako's head turned and she smiled as Haruka appeared behind her. She looked and asked in a flirty way.

"Hey would you like to compete against me? I love true competition, which as you can see my friend is not."

Usagi got up and shook her head.

"You could've been nicer about it Mina. Fine I'll be over there having a milkshake. "

Minako watched as Haruka sat down and turned on the game. She was amazed at how good he was playing. She wondered who held the high score she wanted to beat. But she was so busy staring at him that she didn't realize her car crashed and she lost. She watched as the high score came up and yelled at the game.

"Hey why is the high score changing? I was so close to beating it."

Haruka chuckled.

"Because, I just beat my own high score with this race. It was nice to have a real challenge see you around. I am supposed to meet somewhere here."

Minako looked and stared.

"Yes it was a great race. Hope we can race again bye Haruka."

Usagi finished her milkshake and walked by Minako.

"Okay you saw him; it is time we get to Rei's. Minako what are you doing? Rei's house is that way, why are we going this way? Minako!"

Minako watched as Haruka and Michiru walked. Then Usagi grabbed her.

"We are going to Rei's now Mina!"

Minako wanted to follow Haruka and Michiru but she lost them. They headed toward Rei's house and were greeted by arms crossed and glaring. Makoto was the first to speak.

"We waited for an hour and a half for you two to get here. Where were you two Usagi?"

Usagi looked.

"Hey this was not my fault. Minako wanted to stop at the arcade to check out some new guy in the neighborhood. Then she wanted to follow him and I dragged her here. "

~Disclaimer~

I do not own the characters. The characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi the creator of Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Two New Scouts

Ch. 2

"A Shock to Minako"

The next day once again Minako waited for her prince dragging poor Usagi with her. This time they both followed Haruka and Michiru trying not to get caught. Usagi heard a scream and tapped Minako.

"It's time to transform. There is a new enemy, just when I thought we could have normal lives. Will you please stop drooling over Haruka and get your head back to reality? We are scouts and are supposed to protect the planet not chase after a prince charming when someone is in danger."

Before they were able to transform two new scouts appeared and were fighting the monster trying to get a heart crystal back. Minako turned around and heard a woman's voice yelling

"Uranus World Shaking!"

This time Usagi heard another voice yelling.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The monster was destroyed and they both stayed hidden as the two mysterious scouts were in the shadows and were whispering. One of the women asked.

"Is it the crystal? Does it have any special power?"

The other scout known as Sailor Uranus responded.

"No Neptune it is not the crystal we were looking for. Let's return it to the one it was taken from. Then get out of here and continue our mission."

The two scouts disappeared into thin air and Usagi looked.

"Hey where did they go? How can they just disappear like that? Minako are you listening to me hello?"

Minako spotted Haruka again and approached the dashing guy. But Haruka wasn't too surprised to see her.

"Exactly why are you following me? Is there something you would like to know? Well I'm waiting for an explanation. I am not too fond of people following me."

Minako began to blush and just blurted it out.

"I was wondering if you were available or is that Aqua haired girl with you? I think you're very good looking. But if you're taken I will back off, but if you're not I would like to know."

At that moment the aqua haired girl with him earlier also arrived.

"Wow Haruka I see you made a new friend. Isn't that the blonde girl you were racing yesterday when I arrived? Wasn't she with another girl if I am not mistaken? It's obvious that she is into you, why not answer her question and I'll catch up with you later. I have a lot of homework to do."

Minako just stayed silent as Haruka blushed when Michiru touched his shoulder. Usagi noticed something but kept her mouth shut as he chased after Michiru, Then she looked at Minako.

"I told you that he wasn't available. Can we please go now? I am really tired and hungry right now. Our entrance exams are a couple of days away. And we have been late for three study sessions at Rei's. I do not want to stay in junior high all my life Minako. Now we are going to Rei's and I don't want to hear another word! Let's go now!"

Minako felt her arm being dragged and gave up finally. This time they both arrived on time for the study session with the others.

Michiru opened the door to their apartment ignoring Haruka as she was trying to get her attention.

"Michi come on you know I am not into any other girl but you. We only raced cars, I have no interest in her what so ever. Michiru will you talk to me please?"

Michiru looked at her with her arms crossed.

"On really from where I was standing you flirted with her right in front of me. Then you didn't even realize I walked up busy staring at that blonde. You always flirt with girls. What else am I supposed to think?"

Haruka smiled and grabbed Michiru's waist kissing her neck. Michiru broke away.

"You know the rules Haruka. Not until special days. "

Haruka smiled at her slyly.

"Who said anything about that my little mermaid? Yes I am aware of the rules Michi. That is the last thing on my mind right now missy. How dare you even accuse me of anything?"

Michiru smiled at Haruka and gazed deep in her eyes.

"Oh really that's why you're undressing me with your eyes Haru. Unless you're just looking at me like that thinking about our mission?"

Haruka looked at her as she moved closer to her smiling as she undid her tie and slid it off. Then she gulped as she felt her shirt unbuttoning.

"You are trying real hard to set me off Michiru. You know once you set me off you do not win."

Michiru smiled at her.

"Who said I was trying to set you off Haru? Anyway I am very tired and am going to bed. Try not to fall asleep on the couch this time. I advise you to take your jacket off after school tomorrow. Goodnight Haruka."

Haruka watched as she went to their room.

"Hey no kiss goodnight, Michi? Michiru don't tell me you're still mad at me for flirting with that girl? Michiru?"

Haruka went up the stairs after her.

"Get back here. I told you that she means nothing to me. Michiru?"

Michiru was behind her. Then Haruka smiled at her slyly as Michiru finished taking off her shirt.

"Maybe you can convince me that you really have no interest in that blonde at the arcade. "

Haruka smiled at Michiru as she kissed her deeply leading her to their bed undoing her shirt and sliding it off moving her lips from Michiru's down her neck and to her arch. She felt Haruka's fingers undoing her bra and closed her eyes. Throughout the night the two lovers made out passionately until they fell asleep holding each other. Haruka smiled down at her.

"Are you convinced now my little mermaid? I will take off my jacket after school tomorrow okay Michi? Michi?"

She looked down to see Michiru sound asleep and smiled after she covered them both and turned off the light holding Michiru in her arms. Then she fell asleep soundly.

(I do not own Michiru, Haruka, or the Sailor Scouts they belong to Naoko Takeuchi the creator of Sailor Moon)


	3. Chapter 3

Two New Scouts in Town

Ch.3

"Minako's Shock of Truth"

Usagi sat at lunch as she ate ignoring Minako bragging about a connection she had with Haruka. Usagi still sensed something about Haruka, but she knew that Minako would ignore her. Ami just read her book as she ate her lunch, not even paying attention to Minako going on about that handsome boy Haruka she met at the arcade. Usagi face palmed shaking her head and remained silent as Minako went on.

In the meantime Michiru was avoiding the guys flirting with her as she exited the lunch room to go meet Haruka. Byrut was following Michiru without her knowing. Haruka was by her locker waiting for Michiru and sensed something as Byrut passed by her. Then Michiru arrived and tapped Haruka's shoulder.

"I'm over here, you okay Haru? Did I do something that caused you to ignore me? Why are you watching Julie? Isn't she is your science class?"

Haruka looked at Michiru.

"You didn't do anything to upset me Michi. I just don't trust her, something about her is suspicious and I can't put my finger on it. Do you sense anything? Any idea who the next target is?"

Michiru thought for a second and nodded.

"Yes I think I know who it is, but you might not want to know. Trust me it's somebody you don't particularly care for."

Haruka crossed her arms.

"Who is it Michi? Maybe they have one of the pure hearts we are looking for?"

Haruka still wanted to know who the next target was. She was growing impatient with Michiru and cleared her throat. Michiru finally told her and she was right this was somebody that Haruka didn't like at all. She looked at Michiru.

"Okay you are right I don't particularly care about her but she is a target we have to beat them there. Let's hope that Sailor Moon and her scouts don't interfere again. Let's go Michi. "

Michiru nodded as they exited their school and started walking when they heard a scream coming from Elsa. They both ran and transformed. Then Sailor Moon and her other scouts also showed up. Sailor Jupiter was trying to keep the monster away from the target. She was too late, and the monster took her heart crystal. Out of nowhere there was a sound heard.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Sailor Moon turned around.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune thank you for coming?"

Uranus looked at her glaring.

"We're not here to help you Moon girl. You finish the job."

Neptune held the heart crystal in her hands and looked at it.

"No this one doesn't have any special powers. Make sure you return it to its owner."

Once again they were gone and Sailor Moon shook her head. Then she told Mercury to return the crystal to Elsa. She used her scepter and the monster was destroyed. They detransformed before Elsa came to. In the meantime Haruka and Michiru also detransformed and were walking when Michiru told her to take off her jacket as she saw Usagi and Minako. Haruka took off her jacket and walked with Michiru toward them.

In the meantime, Makoto, and Rei were looking all over the place for this hunk Minako was bragging so much about. Minako spotted them and Usagi looked at Ami when she realized she was right all along. Ami already knew what Minako, Makoto, and Rei were about to find out. Usagi remained silent when Haruka approached them without the jacket on. Makoto looked and her mouth dropped.  
"Hey he is a she."

Rei also fainted when she realized that Haruka was a girl and not the hot guy that Minako was so into. Haruka tried not to chuckle.

"I am sorry to disappoint you because I'm a girl. We'll see you around goodbye for now."

They watched as Haruka and Michiru walked down the street toward their apartment. When they got home Michiru unlocked the door and went inside looking out the window. Haruka entered after she checked that her car was armed and that her motorcycle was also armed. Then she entered the apartment and walked over by the window when she saw Michiru looking out. She came up behind her and held her waist. Then she asked her.

"What's wrong Michi? What's on your mind?"

She responded as she grabbed Haruka's arms around her waist.

"We have fought so many monsters and none of the victims were holders of the pure hearts. The silence is closing in and our only hope looks like it's nowhere in sight. This world is in danger and there is nothing we can do unless we find those pure hearts."

Haruka held Michiru close and smiled at her.

"We will find the crystals Michi. We came to this planet to protect it and that is what we are going to do. I hope you don't think that girl Minako means anything to me. We only had a friendly race, nothing else. I only love you my little mermaid."

Michiru giggled.

"Oh you do? How about you prove it to me then Haru?"

Haruka looked at her and smiled.

"Are you jealous by any chance Michi?"

She looked at her.

"I am not jealous Haru. I am used to your flirting with all the pretty girls."

Haruka smiled at her and leaned in close.

"Oh really you sure seem like you are Michi. Exactly how would you like me to prove it to you that Minako means nothing hmm? Well I'm waiting Michi. Are you going to answer the question?"

Michiru smiled at Haruka and untied her tie moving her hands down her shirt. Haruka felt her buttons coming undone and smiled at Michiru.

"I guess its time I prove to you that Minako means nothing to me hmm? What about the rules Michi?"

Michiru smiled at Haruka and kissed her deeply and felt her shirt unbuttoning and sliding off as Haruka pushed her down to the couch kissing Michiru deeply. Michiru closed her eyes as her shirt slid off and felt Haruka's lips moving from hers down to her arch as Haruka undid her bra causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh Haruka…that feels so nice. Maybe we should go to our room? Our bed is more comfortable."

Haruka smiled at her and carried her up the stairs to their room laying Michiru on their bed as she continued Michiru's moans got louder. The night went on and soon Michiru fell asleep under their covers. Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru on her forehead before she drifted off to sleep and held her close. The next morning Michiru was the first one up and quietly exited the room after she took a nice shower. She entered the kitchen and started to make some breakfast though it was a Saturday morning and they had no school. Then she put on the coffee and watched as breakfast cooked while she let Haruka sleep in a little later. Haruka smelled the coffee brewing and took her shower. Then she headed downstairs and grabbed Michiru from behind as she cooked.

Michiru felt her embrace and looked back at her.

"Haru how am I going to cook if you grab me like that? What are you doing up so early, you usually sleep in."  
Haruka smiled at her.

"Making sure last night proved to you that there is no other woman for me than you my little mermaid. I love you and no one else never forget that Michi."

Michiru smiled at Haruka.

"Yes you did prove to me that I am the only one for you. So here's your coffee so you can wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."  
Haruka took her coffee and smiled at Michiru before she kissed her on the cheek and then took her seat sipping her coffee as she read her racing magazine. Michiru looked from the bar and asked.

"Who is on the cover this time Haru? You're competing in that race also aren't you tomorrow?"

Haruka looked up from her coffee and smiled at her.

"Yes it's me and yes I am entering this year. I invited Serena and her peanut gallery. We have to stay on alert Michi.


End file.
